Probably
by buttercream65
Summary: Probably, Stephanie needs a change in her life, but what kind? Will it interfere in her relationships with Joe and Ranger? Not Morelli friendly I've been told so be forwarned. Morelli bashing was not intentional, I simply like Ranger better.


These characters belong only to Janet Evanovich. I for one am grateful for such dynamic and rich characters to work with. Stephanie talked me into this story. She wanted to try life a little different. Hope you like it and I hope your kind enough to give me a review about the story.

Probably

Probably there was a reason my life sucks. Maybe it was being in love with two guys that made it so sucky, or maybe it's my job. Whatever the reason, here I sit, alone in my apartment on a Friday night because both the men in my life are busy. I need to make some changes; I'm just not sure in which direction I should go.

It's only 7:00, but it feels like midnight. I get up and make some hot chocolate and add a hit of whiskey, hmm, now that's better. After about four of those, life is better, at least until tomorrow.

I wake up and smell the cure, somewhere. I could taste it and the smell has distracted my headache enough that I am able to get out of bed. I enter my kitchen and there it sits. I look around the room, but no one is there, hmm. Most likely Ranger, God bless him.

The fries are perfectly salted and the coke quenches the thirst the hangover causes.

I shower, dress, and head over to the bonds office. Lulu and Connie are already there and knee deep in Boston crème donuts and again they left none for me.

"Good Morning, any skips today Connie?"

"Yep. Three and you have to go alone this morning; Lulu is too far behind in her filing. I can't find anything."

"I could help?" I looked around to see the files strewn all around. "Or not". I took the files from her and look them over. Two are repeaters, Lenora Saran, a tasty cake thief, and the second was Mooner. Mooner would be unavailable until later today because of the Star Trek Marathon running on TBS, he could wait. Lenora would be at home, crying over her weight gain from eating all the tasty cakes she just stole and ate. The third was a know felon by the name of Benny Beagle, and he allegedly stabbed a guy for not getting out of his way fast enough, great. I'll take Lenora first and work my way up to the scary guy.

"See ya later", and off I went. Lenora lives over on Hunter Ave., three blocks from my parents, so I stopped at my mom's for a quick breakfast. Grandma Mazur opened the door before I even opened my car door.

I was hoping that was you, I have a hair appointment this morning. Can you give me ride?"

"Sure, but is there any breakfast left?"

"There are always left-over's, you should know better," my mother said standing just in back of Grandma. "Come on in and I'll fix you a plate."

"Thanks, I'm starved". I made my way into the kitchen and helped myself to a cup of coffee.

"I hear that you and Joe Morelli broke up, is that true?" My mother asked me, looking at the ironing board.

"Yes. He had to leave for an undercover assignment. He always starts a fight and breaks up with me before a job." "I think it's his way of dealing with our separation and also absolves him of any guilt."

"Guilt over what" my mother asked.

I didn't say it out loud, but I was sure that Morelli and Terry Gillmore was an item when he was undercover because he and she were often paired together. I picked up on the fighting, breakup scenes a year ago, so suspect that's when the affair started if not before. He always seemed to come back to me after the assignment was over, so I wasn't sure. But, the doubt was there, and I believe it was a strong one. Another thing is that Bob always disappeared too, which is another indicator that Morelli was setting up house somewhere else. I've offered to house sit Bob, but Joe always has an excuse. I'm pretty sure our relationship is a bust, but I really didn't want my mother to have to iron all day and let the conversation end.

"Come on Grandma, you'll pick her up when she's done Mom?"

"Yes, just call when you're done Mom" and my mom kissed us both and eyed the ironing board again.

We left and I dropped off Grandma and headed over to Lenora's and knocked on the door. She opened the door a crack and I saw crumbs from Tasty Cakes on her shirt and a crème mustache. Yikes.

"You missed your court date yesterday Lenora. You have to come and reschedule today." Her eyes widened and I was afraid the sugar was racing to her heart. Any second I expected her to keel over from a heart attack.

"But I haven't met my quota of Tasty Cakes yet, do you want one?" She held a crumpled cake up to me and for once I passed.

"Not today, come on and I'll call Vinnie to meet us there." I pulled her out the door and cuffed her, but she freaked once she was cuffed.

"I said I wasn't done eating my quota of Tasty Cakes and I'm not leaving until I have." She shoved the cake she held in her hand into my face, squishing crème and swooshed caked into my face and hair. I grabbed her hair by accident and my watch got stuck in her hair.

She started screeching I was abusing her, but I used my stuck arm to propel her toward my car. I got her in the back seat and attached another set of cuffs to the hand rest on the door, locking her in. All the while she's smearing Tasty Cake in my hair and face. I ripped my arm out of her hair and a big patch of hair came away with my watch.

She looked at the swatch of hair and started crying. "Now I'm fat and an ogre with a big bald space on my head." She was sobbing by the time we got to the station and I was hesitant to take her in. She was hysterical, and I felt a little guilty, geez.

Eddie was coming out of the station house and saw me sitting there. He came over and peered inside the window. "For god sakes, what did you do to the poor woman?" He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose, loudly, and then handed back the tissue. He looked at the full tissue and stepped back. "Never mind, it's all yours, and so is she."

I sighed and got out and un-cuffed her. I hauled her out and pulled her into the station and all standing near the station desk, stopped what they were doing and looked with interest over at us. I saw some pass what appeared to be money back and forth and some loud snorts. I turned red, and turned away. Lenora was taken back to be re-bailed out and I claimed my body ticket. I looked at my watch. Mooner would be ready to go. I stopped in the restroom and washed out the tasty cake the best I could and finally gave up and pulled my hair into a pony-tail.

I headed over to Mooner's house and he was already dressed with his shoes on. I had called to let him know I was coming so we could get it over with fast.

"Why don't you just go to your court hearing Mooner?"

"I forget, but no biggie, Vinnie always re-bonds me out quickly and then you or Lulu help with the next one."

"Then call me next time, so I can remind you, this must cost you a fortune?"

"No problem, I still have some cash from the armored car, haven't smoked it all yet."

I shook my head and led him to the car. Vinnie was indeed waiting for us at the court house and Lenora asked for a ride home. After I had both Lenora and Mooner back home, I went to look for Benny the Beagle. Woof, Woof.

His neighborhood was near the last street before Stark Street and some of the business had trickled over. Breck Street was still okay until 5:00, and then the night crawlers came out. I had about three hours till it was safe and I pulled across the street from Benny's. I had a pair of binoculars that I bought last week and was watching diligently for the Beagle. I was surprised to see through the glass Tank and Bobby.

Tank was walking up the street, and Bobby was walking in the opposite direction. They would walk for awhile and return, sentry's I supposed. I kept watch, wondering if they were waiting for the Beagle too. Tank halted and tensed. He took off with Bobby right behind him and I was curious. I jumped out and ran after them to see them after a little pipsqueak kid. He couldn't have been more than twelve, or that is how he appeared and he was giving them good exercise. They had him cornered, but he was so small, he made it past them. He ran right into me and I grabbed a hold of his hair.

"Please help me lady, these guys are gonna kill me. My mamma needs me, she's sick and dying. Please help me" he screeched as Tank and Bobby closed in.

"Hey, Steph, good job." Bobby said as he approached. He went to grab the little dude, but the kid wrapped his arms around me. I was stunned and I must admit my maternal instinct kicked in a little.

"What's going on here?" "Come on guys, he's just a kid." I wrapped my arms around him and he was trembling and I turned my angry face to Tank.

"That kid is a nuisance and we've been looking for him for two weeks." Tank said as he finally made it to us. "Hand him here."

"Not until I know what he did" I said stubbornly. I clung to the kid. His hands were right at my waist level and I could feel him rubbing me. I thought he was trying to calm himself, but then he grabbed my ass.

"Hmm, mama, you are one fine piece of ass." He grabbed on and refused to let me go, rubbing himself against me.

Bobby was laughing and bent over, and Tank yanked the kid away from me. The kid yelped when Tank pulled him away, and then the kid looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Wow, you are seriously stacked, that was worth the bust just to feel you up." He laughed at my expression. I know it had to be horrified because that was how I was feeling. "Almost no one has a real ass or boobs anymore, awesome." Tank hauled him to his SUV and Bobby stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Sorry, you just looked so maternal there for a second. That kid is no kid. He's twenty-five and he's a pick pocket." I reached into my purse and sure enough my wallet was gone.

Tank came back with my wallet and handed it back. It was warm and a little wet and I grabbed it delicately.

"I'd wash that if I were you, I tried to wipe it off, but . . ."

"Eeeew, how gross" and I gingerly put it in my purse. Telling myself to stop and buy myself a purse and wallet on the way home as well as some disinfectant.

"Who did this little guy piss off to have Rangeman after him?" I watched their faces and saw them turn red.

"He got you too?" I could see the answer from their embarrassment. I laughed out loud when Bobby got out, "He told Tank he was lost and that his mama was dying and needed him." Tank's face turned even redder. Bobby bent over he was laughing so hard. "Tank . . . Tank . . . was upset . . . because the kid took his cat pictures." Bobby hit the ground laughing cause Tank knocked him there. Tank was a little pissed. Bobby stopped laughing, but the tears were pouring out. It was contagious and soon I was laughing too.

"Did you get your wallet back Tank?" I finally got out.

"No, but I will." I could see from his face, the kid was in for it. "I'm taking him back to Rangeman where he will be our visitor until he returns what is mine."

"Uh huh" I said and told myself to check on the kid later. Probably Tank wouldn't really hurt him, but . . .

"Ranger is not scheduled back until tonight, but he left word that he needed to see you." Bobby said all business again. "Could you be at his apartment at 6:00?"

"Sure, but he has to feed me." I said.

"I'll be sure to tell Ella." He and Tank left and I returned to my watch, wondering if I missed my chance for the Beagle. All this talk of kids and dogs got me thinking. I looked at my watch, 4:00. I had just enough time, I thought.

I arrived at the pound and looked around. It was a wild thought and a brave move on my part. I had Rex for a long time and he was good company, but maybe I needed something more for company. I walked cage by cage, but nothing seemed to interest me. I was just about to leave when the attendant said, "I have one more, but he's pretty vicious toward men, women he seems to enjoy. He's about to be destroyed against my wishes. Would you like to see him?"

"Gee, I don't know, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's just big and scary looking. He's been here for awhile and he's my favorite, but no one will take him. He attacked a man while defending the woman, but the guy was her date and insulted. He insisted she get rid of him, so she did."

My heart strings were being pulled, I was sure so I said hesitantly, "Fine, I'll look but no promises."

"Great!" The guys eyes lit up and he moved us down to a solid metal door. "He might be a little excited, he's been in here awhile and I'm sure he's lonely. I don't think he'll hurt you though."

"Wonderful." He opened the door, but nothing. He clapped his hands and still nothing. I walked into the room and there was the biggest dog I had ever seen lying on the floor in the corner. From my position by the door I couldn't make out his hair color, or eye color, so I called him. "Come here boy, let me look at you."

He arose from his position and walked proudly towards me. His hair appeared to be blue black and his eyes were the color of dark chocolate. He was beautiful. He came and sat in front of me with an expression in his eyes that was familiar. I turned my head sideways, trying to figure it out, but it evaded me.

"What do you say? Would you like to come live with me? No more lonely rooms? It's lonely at my house but between the three of us, it may not be so bad."

It was his turn to turn his head sideways and it appeared he was considering my offer. He opened his mouth and a strange noise came out, almost like he was talking. I turned my head to the side again and tried to figure out what he wanted. "I know, go figure, but so far the men in my life are quite illusive. It would probably be just you, me, and Rex, my hamster. If I would get a date, I would not appreciate you eating them, okay?"

He barked, deeply and my stomach vibrated with the echo. We looked at each other and I decided I liked this dog.

"Please come home with me?"

He looked at me for a long minute and then it seemed he sighed. "Whoof, Whoof", he said deeply.

"After you." He seemed to understand and moved in front of me. We went out to the front and I paid for him. I went to the vet my parents used to use and he checked him over for me and gave him a booster shot for rabies and distemper. "He's a young one, barely a year old. He's had two broken legs and he appears to be a tad under weight." He gave me some food loaded with nutrients and made me promise to bring him back in two weeks. I promised and left. I stopped at the local pet store for a leash and dog dishes on the way home.

I snuck him up in the elevator, but Dillon was in my hall and noticed the dog. His eyebrow went up and he smiled. "It's about time you got yourself some protection. That dog looks like he'd eat someone first and if they were still standing later he might then consider the questions."

"Thank you, I hope it's alright, I never thought . . ."

"If it was someone else, I would say no, but I know all the crap in your life, keep him."

"Thanks again." Dillon waved goodbye and got on the elevator and the doors closed.

I opened my door and made a sweeping bow, "Welcome home, Rambo." It just slipped out, but it seemed to fit him, and he seemed to approve.

I had just enough time to shower and change to get to Ranger's. I hurriedly blow-dried my hair and put on a nice button down the front flowered dress. I put on a slight swipe of mascara and eye liner and headed for the door. I stopped as I heard Rambo whine. I debated for a second and saw no harm in taking the dog with me. In fact, I was secretly hoping that Ranger would help me train him.

I arrived at Rangeman and me and Rambo went up to the seventh floor. I knocked and then entered with my key fob. I heard the shower running and a little flutter went through my stomach. I squelched it and sat on the couch in the living room with Rambo at my feet. I heard the shower turn off and then the door opening and then silence. A few minutes later, Ranger came out, dressed in faded jeans and a light blue button down shirt that he had yet to button. Sexy was the only thought my brain could produce.

Rambo jumped up and growled low in his throat and I saw Ranger stop. "Rambo, down boy, this is Ranger. I told you about him, remember, he's my friend." Rambo stopped growling and sat, but his gaze remained on Ranger.

Ranger eyed the dog too and he didn't back down. He narrowed his eyes at the dog and Rambo put his head down and then whined. Ranger smiled and then looked at me.

"Good job babe, this guy's a killer."

"Do you think so?" "He seems like he's a good dog, but the attendant said he was about to be destroyed for protecting his owner from a boyfriend."

Ranger came over and sat beside me and Rambo growled, low and dangerously. He climbed up between us, nearly in my lap. Ranger laughed again. "Yea, this dog is a good choice for you. You definitely won't have men issues." He rubbed the dog's head and made Rambo get off the couch. He told him to sit, and Rambo sat.

"Will you help me train him?"

Ranger turned to me and then looked back at Rambo. "Sure, he would be a great protector for you. I'll start him tomorrow, bring him by at 5:00 a. m. and we'll start with running him." He turned his gaze on me again, challenging me to deny the run would include me.

I stared back, reaching for an excuse, but could find none.

"Why do I have to be there?"

"Because if I train him without you, he will only listen to me. You need to be there so he will listen and learn to obey you."

"Fine, I just didn't know running was part of a dog's training."

"In most cases, no, but this guy will have a lot of energy. He's young, I'd say only about a year, and he's a big dog that appears to have been abused. He'll need the discipline. But all in all, this guy's a good choice." He patted Rambo's head and moved to the kitchen. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

We sat down to dinner and we ate, no talking. After dinner, we got our coffee and went into the living room to have the discussion Ranger invited me over for.

"Probably you don't want to hear what I have to say." He looked at me and I saw concern and something else I couldn't name.

Oh, boy. "Now what?" I asked, unsure if I even wanted an answer.

"I have a report for you that I did on my own, but for my own personal reasons. It's personal and I haven't read it. I hired the guy outside of my organization for the job." He handed me a manila folder. "Come on Rambo, let's go for a run." He grabbed his sneakers by the door and he and Rambo left.

With shaking fingers I opened the folder, already knowing who the report was about and why Ranger felt the need to hire someone. Ranger loves me in his own way and he takes care of those he loves, whether they want to be taken care of or not. Inside the folder were pictures, and a report. The pictures were of Morelli and Terry and they were not holding hands. Joe was behind Terry and I know it was Joe's favorite position. It was a sore subject for me as I caught my ex-husband with Joyce on my kitchen table in the exact position. The pictures were from all angles and were quite complete. I was fanning myself, hey they were very sexy, I'm human, so sue me.

The report was dated from the Abruzzi affair and was full of details of rendezvous' and places frequented; including the cases the two had worked on. The current case was also presented, although this one was still under investigation. According to the report, Morelli had been with Terry for several years, and during the time period of the investigation he was with her more than he was with me.

I heard the door and shoved everything back into the folder. I met Ranger at the door. "Thank you, but I have to go." I grabbed the leash propelling Rambo back out the door, and we left.

I went home and landed on my bed, face down. I cried. I knew it was over. I knew he had been seeing Terry, but this; this was undeniable proof. I wept for the last three years of engagements, sex, and frustration of not being what Joe wanted me to be. Now, this report changes everything.

I groaned when I thought about all the stupid guilt I had felt each time Ranger would kiss me, or even our night together when Morelli and I were broken up. I saw the date on the photos and knew that I had no reason to feel guilt anymore. I fell asleep with my heart broken and a new resolve to leave men alone. Rambo and Rex were enough, I'd see to it.

The next day I arrived at Rangeman at 4:30 and talked to the men in the control room until Ranger came down. He saw me and looked at his watch. His eyebrow went up, but nodded, and indication of being ready. I said goodbye to the men and the three of us started our run. Ranger ran us for only two miles, giving me a chance to work up to a full workout. When we came back, he led us to a room I never saw before on the first floor. Inside were all kinds of equipment that appeared to be for dogs. Who knew? Certainly not me. I soon learned that Ranger trained dogs for his clients and this was his workout room. I asked him the going rate, but he refused to tell me. Fine, I had ways; I would find out and reimburse him. I rolled my eyes and Ranger got down to business.

He worked us for two hours, and he wasn't easy on us. Rambo and I both would look at each other during a specific order and we would sigh, and then do what we were ordered to do. By the end of the session, we were both exhausted. Ranger made us come every morning for two weeks, yes even the weekends. During that time, I began to use Rambo during apprehensions and had Ranger work in the dimensions during our sessions. I wanted to use him for the Beagle guy, and Ranger worked out our positions and we used them. Rambo would be my back up, letting me be point, or first distraction. The men FTA's would be drawn out by me, and drop for Rambo, and it worked. I got Beagle, and Vinnie grinned from ear to ear, I was sort of proud too. By the end of two weeks Rambo and me were both tuned into each other and the perfect couple. At the end of today's session Ranger asked us to meet him in the conference room at 8:00 and he let me use his shower to freshen up.

Rambo and I entered the conference room and all eyes turned toward us. It made me very self conscious and I looked down to make sure I was all buttoned up. I was good to go so I got the impression I was the topic of conversation before I entered the room.

'As you all know, Stephanie and Rambo have been training with me in the mornings. As of today, their training is solid and I hope to use them for apprehensions if they both agree."

Ranger looked at me with a question in his eyes. I nodded, because I was speechless. Ranger must have planned this from the start. I wasn't complaining though, I owed him and knew this would go a long way to repaying him.

"Stephanie approached me with the idea almost two weeks ago and I liked her plan. The dog works in tandem with her and is very protective. She will lead the mission and Rambo will be her partner." He showed us the plan in more detail and I liked it. With Rambo's help the apprehension should be smooth and easy, with little injuries.

"Our target is a well known fugitive known as the 'Butcher', and as of today, he has been FTA for six months. I was lucky enough to have found some articles of clothing that belonged to the butcher and have been letting Rambo get the scent. The butcher likes to frequent the hooker's on Stark Street and changes his place of residence as often as a rat. None of the agencies has had any luck finding him. I think with Stephanie and Rambo, we have a good chance. I have eyes there now and he has been seen regular with a hooker by the name of Mia. Mia and I are old friends and she called me last night for help. Let's move."

We all followed along to the vehicles with the three of us, Ranger, Rambo, and me in the truck. Once on our way Ranger finished his story. He was wired so all vehicles were receiving the same message. "Mia said that the butcher has been getting meaner and last night he attacked and killed a young ho named Kris. Kris was only fifteen and was only on the street for two weeks. I want this guy and he better not get away, is that clear?"

Ranger pulled into the back of an alleyway and all the Rangeman vehicles pulled in behind him. "Let's move out." Ranger stayed with us and we searched methodically for the butcher. Rambo caught his scent half way done Stark Street. He whined and tried to move ahead of us.

"No, stay with us and lead us to him Rambo." Rambo whined again, but heeded me. He continued, staying close to yards. Suddenly, he stopped and sat. He whined and looked at me. Ranger radioed the information and his men took position. Ranger went to the door and busted through, no knocking or warning. He came out in five minutes and he had the butcher, still wearing the bloody clothes from last night's murder.

He hissed at us as he passed us. "I'll get you, and your dog." He sniffed us and then spit as he passed us and my skinned crawled. Ranger pushed him away from us and put him in one of the SUV's.

Ranger came back and looked at us. "A room just opened up on the fourth floor, I expect both of you and Rex by this evening." He moved away from us and we followed, leaving the rest of the team to clean up. We climbed in the truck and Ranger took me to my place. He entered the apartment and took Rex off the counter. He told me to collect my clothes. I did. He loaded it and us back into the truck and drove us to Rangeman. When we got out, he presented me with a set of keys.

"These are for the apartment, its number five. There are also two more keys on there. One is for the Ducati, it's still yours, waiting for you to use, and the other is for that." He pointed to a sporty Dodge, deep blue half bed truck. He walked over and opened the door. Inside there was a rack for a rifle and behind the seat were a mag-light, and other various toys a bounty hunter uses. He turned and looked at me.

"The truck and the Ducati are insured, feel no fear to drive either. Just make sure you check for bombs on a regular basis. Not just for your safety, but for my men's." I nodded, still bemused to speak. "I would also like permission to put a GPS tracking system on Rambo's collar and under his fur, it's painless and would help us track him?"

I looked at him, curious. "Why?"

"He's an asset to my company now and I would like to know where he is at all times." He looked at me and his face was its regular blankness.

"What's going on here Ranger?" I looked at him wanting him to be honest with me for once.

"Nothing babe, just protecting my assets." He continued to look at me with his blank face and I sighed.

"I suppose, as long as you swear it will not hurt him?"

"It's painless, I swear."

"You and Rambo are welcomed to continue to work for Vinnie if you so choose, but I would like you to be free for jobs when I need you, is that a problem?"

"Of course not, you know I will help and I'm sure Rambo enjoys the hunts."

He appeared to relax after I agreed and his face slipped back to friendly Ranger. "Good. Come on and I'll show you your new apartment." He led us up and opened the door. Inside, the room was decorated for a woman. The carpet was a light pink and very plush. He led me to the bedroom and the bed was equal to his and there was also a child like bed for Rambo. Rambo ran to his and sniffed. He whined briefly and then got up on the bed. He lay down and sighed. He seems to be happy. I sat down on mine and could have wept. The bed was identical to Ranger's. I pulled the bedspread back and felt the sheets. I sighed, he had his sheets on my bed.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just making sure your comfortable here." He looked at me and then moved out into the kitchen. The appliances were new and stainless steel, it was a beautiful kitchen and I noticed the intercom by the door. "Call Ella or Louis if you need anything, they are happy you're here and look forward to having someone else to take care of, so feel free to call them for anything."

He looked at me for a long minute and then he turned and left. I had a suspicion but I refused to look at it.

For the next few months my routine varied little. The early mornings were for training, and the late mornings and early afternoons were for Vinnie. In the evenings, Rambo and I would watch television, or go on a mission. We didn't have to work every night, but I knew I was always on call. Many nights, we would get called down to the garage for an impromptu mission and off we would go until the apprehension was complete. On those nights, morning training would be suspended, I insisted on it.

During those months, Ranger remained my friend and trainer. I saw him almost all day on some days, and other's he would disappear for days. I was curious, but I hated to infringe on his privacy and refused to dig or follow him.

Ranger started a hands off policy as soon as I moved in and the men, and he, kept their hands to themselves. I never even got a body brush from Ranger, and I was beginning to fear that now Joe and I were not a couple, my allure and his chase were over.

One morning, Rambo and I were coming back to clean up, yes, unfortunately I still rolled in garbage, and I saw a strange sight. Ranger and a beautiful woman were locked in a passionate embrace by his truck in the garage. I was astounded, and hurt. I never suspected he had a girlfriend, or even that he dated. But there was no question they were at least intimate with each other, I mean his hand was down her pants for god sakes. My heart broke again. I felt the tears coming and refused them. I was a grown woman and I had known the chase was over, but it hurt to let go of Ranger as my personal fantasy. After that morning, I tried never to even look at him like I used to and our friendship became more distant, and my heart slowly died.

My passion for the bounty hunter business was still strong though and Rambo and I became known as the fierce bounty duo and we always got our mark. I decided then that Rambo and I didn't need any more training and my Ranger interaction became almost obsolete. The merry men instead took his place in my life, and I learned to live without him. The men and I had a great time together and we went on a lot of missions with bets and dares between us. They were still protective, but they learned that Rambo and I were a solid team and they came to respect us.

Today, Rambo and I had a big case. The man was a repeat, the Butcher. We both looked at each other when Connie handed us the file. "No way," I said to Connie. "Send it over to Rangeman and we'll work it as a team."

"No can do, Vinnie wants you to handle it, you're cheaper." Crap. This guy will not have forgotten us. I unwillingly took the file. I knew better to look for an address, but I read his bio anyway. His address was a house on Stark Street, but I knew he wouldn't be there. Instead, I watched from a rented room with binoculars and hoped that Rambo would catch his scent. We were in the room for three days and not a sighting or a scent was met.

On the fourth morning, I was getting restless. We hadn't been out in three days and we needed the exercise. Rambo begged and whined, but I was afraid to take the chance of him seeing us. Instead, we jogged around the room, and that seemed to help for awhile. I was giving him until 9:00 that night, and then was going home. I watched constantly and finally near 6:00, I saw him. It was only a glimpse because he moved fast, in between buildings. I saw him enter the building four houses down on the opposite side of the street.

Excitedly I told Rambo, "Let's go." We left from the back of the building and circled around. I made my way slowly and kept the surroundings under close scrutiny. We made it to the other building and quietly entered. I peeked around the door and saw three apartments and a staircase. I left Rambo go sniff. Rambo's fur extended at the far door, and I made my way there. I was prepared with my gun cocked and loaded, and the stun gun in my other hand. I picked the lock, but knew it wasn't silent enough. I heard a gun cock on the other side. I moved my head to Rambo, forcing him away from the door. The door exploded around us, but I waited. I knew he would come out, he wasn't a runner and I knew he wanted a piece of us. I saw the barrel of the gun first and used the stun gun to knock it out of his hand. The shock loosened his grip and when his hand went limp, I jumped on him.

We rolled around on the hallway floor and the butcher got the better of me. He reared above me and I saw his blade slice through the air. I felt it slice me, but Rambo stopped him from finishing me off. I grabbed for the stun gun while he wrestled with Rambo and stunned him. He dropped to a prone position and I cuffed him. Together, Rambo and I dragged him to the truck. I ripped off my shirt once I got him cuffed to look at the damage; I was still dressed decent as I had worn a sports bra so I wasn't worried about exposure. I would need a lot of stitches; he had ripped the blade down my chest to my belly, splicing me opened. He would have gutted me if it wasn't for Rambo. I had a first aid kit behind the seat and got some tape and taped the wound, then used the iodine and antiseptic. I looked colorful to say the least, but it would hold til I got to the hospital.

I drove quickly to the station and got my receipt, wearing a jacket to hide my injury, then made my way to the emergency room. I used a fake name; I didn't want the guys or Ranger to know I had gotten injured. The injury was severe and the doctor wanted to have me stay, I refused. Instead I was given some pain meds and a list of orders to keep from getting an infection or tearing the stitches. When I was finally finished, I went home and slept.

I got a call at 2:00 a. m. to meet in the garage. I got up painfully and gingerly made my way down. I couldn't use the flak vest; it hurt too much, so I went without. All were present and ready to go when I got there and I used Rambo as an excuse to stay as far from Ranger as I could. I was going to tell him about my injury, but he looked upset and I figured the take down would be simple as it always was and I would be fine, besides I knew Ranger needed me and I hated to miss out.

I rode with Tank and Bobby for once and they looked at each other as I got in. I lifted my eyebrow, but they said nothing. Through the head set, silence reigned and it was loud as a heartbeat. Finally, Ranger came on and gave us our instructions with a clipped voice. I was to take lead with Rambo.

We arrived and Rambo and I got out and took point. The fugitive was a big guy; at least as big as Tank, I was a little nervous. I went to the door with a Girl Scout bag full of cookies and knocked. Rambo was at my side, and he sat and waited. The door opened and Rapine stepped out.

"Hi, I'm selling Girl Scout cookies for my niece for a camping trip this summer, you want some?"

"You must think I'm nuts lady, or dumb" and he slammed me in the gut. I dropped to the floor and Rambo attacked. Rambo got him down and I crawled over to cuff him. He kicked me and knocked me back, but I again made it over and got the cuffs on. Bobby and Tank came over and hauled him away. I quickly closed my coat to hide the blood that was covering my shirt. I zipped it up and got up.

Good job babe, proud of you."

"Thanks." With that I went to the SUV and got inside. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. When the boys came back I was almost asleep and I kept quiet. We arrived back at Rangeman and I painfully made my way to my apartment, with Rambo whining. He could smell the blood, but I shushed him.

I got in and stripped, shocked to see the stitches ripped completely opened. I sighed and looked at Rambo. "I have to go back to ER. I'll be back bud, try and get some sleep."

I made it to the ER, but I was starting to feel a little woozy. I stepped into the hospital and collapsed. When I woke up, I was strapped to the bed and my arm was connected to an IV. I was just about to pull out the IV when I heard, "If you rip it out and you're well enough to deal with me, bring it on. If I were you, I'd keep it in a little while longer." I turned and Ranger was sitting in the corner in the dark. His eyes glittered like stars, and I heeded him without thought because of my training. After a second, I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm not a dog Ranger, and I'm more than capable of deciding what I need." I paged the nurse. She came in and stood by my side of the bed. "Yes?"

"I want this IV out, I want out of here."

She looked over to the corner where Ranger sat and she paled. "I'm sorry, no can do." She turned on her heel and left. I stared for a second at the empty space where she had stood and then made my own decision. I pulled the IV out and tried to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ranger had gotten up and was just on the other side of the bed.

"Trying to leave, let me up."

"No," and he hit a button on the wall. And he held me down.

"Stop it, I'm not a child."

"Great, than quit acting like one." But he never released his grasped of my arms and held me in a tight grasp. "If I have to, you will remain like this until I say you can get up."

The doctor came in then and said, "Your just determined to bleed to death aren't you Miss Plum."

"Make him let me go."

"No, I don't know if you realize this, or if your just this stubborn naturally, but you are seriously hurt." He cut away the bandage and removed the material and held a mirror up for me to see. My stitches were raw looking and barely doing their job. The gap was further than before, from the second set of stitches. Crap.

"Now, you were lucky the knife didn't pierce anything vital, but it was deep enough that I'm worried about it going septic. You are to remain in that bed until I'm sure there is no infection." With embarrassed tears, I held still while he checked me over and then he poured something that stung like fire and had me hissing. "Yes, I know that hurts, but it is necessary. I've started you on a strong antibiotic, but with the second set of stitches, I'm afraid you're going to have a fierce infection."

He re-bandaged the wound and when he finished he stared down at me, and then looked to Ranger's face. "She must not be moved for at least twenty-four hours, the wound needs time to seal." He nodded to the attendants.

"If you keep tearing the stitches, pretty soon, there will be no more skin to use to seal the tear; do you understand the seriousness of your situation now?"

"Yes", I said quietly.

"Good, no moving." With that he turned and left me alone with Ranger.

"Ranger , you can leave, I don't need to be babysat, I won't move."

"I'm not leaving, deal." I blew out my breath and decided to ignore him. I grabbed the remote for the television and turned on a movie, Jane Eyre, one of my favorites. I watched the entire movie, refusing to even look over towards Ranger. I heard him sigh when the movie ended and almost turned to him. I caught myself and just changed the channel. The news was on and I listened to a military report of a mission from Africa that had gone bad. Twenty soldiers were deployed, only eighteen had made it home.

The mission was a retrieval mission for kidnapped officials from America and Europe captured from the Enchanted Milieu, an expensive gambling ship, and held prisoner by Somalia pirates. The two soldiers that didn't come home were from the Trenton area and I finally looked at Ranger. His eyes were on the screen and he looked green. I changed the channel thinking it was the TV making him look green, but he remained the same color. "Yours?"

He nodded briefly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I turned my head and left him to grieve in private. I eventually slept. When I woke, Ranger was still in the corner with a two day beard growth and rumpled clothes.

"Haven't' you gone home yet?"

"No, and I'm not leaving until you do."

"Ranger

"I'm not leaving you here, I'll be fine." He sat and shifted his position then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

I on the other hand was getting nervous, I had to go and I was not allowed to move. I was embarrassed because I knew what that meant. The dreaded bed pan. I called the nurse and she came. I looked at her and then shifted my eyes to Ranger and then whispered, "I have to" and she understood. She called the doctor and he came swiftly. She and the doctor conversed by the door briefly and then the doctor called Ranger. "Sir, I have a few things I need to discuss with you, will you come with me into the hall?"

Ranger got up and followed the doctor and the nurse locked the door. After she finished with me, she helped me by brushing my hair and applying a few makeup items, mascara and eyeliner. I felt much better and thanked her. She winked and left. Soon Ranger returned with two cups of coffee and it looked like donuts. He set them in front of me after pulling the moving tray over-top me, and then he returned to his seat.

"Ranger, I appreciate you being here, but don't you have a business to run?"

"Tank has command." Is all he said and he drank his coffee in silence.

I ate my donuts and drank my coffee and then laid back. I soon fell asleep again, full of sugar and pain meds. When I woke up, it was dark and I could sense I wasn't alone. The door opened, and I saw a figure enter the room. The light over top my bed should be on, and I reached for the button to call the nurse. I sensed the closer presence of the person, but couldn't find the button. I squeaked. "EEK", and a light went on from the doorway. Ranger was over in the other corner by the door and the intruder was right in front of him. Ranger grabbed him by the neck and whipped him into the hall. I heard a crash, a thud, and then silence.

I lay trembling, waiting for some news. I had found the nurses button and had pushed it, but no one came. Finally, the door opened and Ranger entered.

He took position in the far corner again and sat, studying his hands.

"Tell me already, I was scared to death."

"You should be. When I found out about your injuries, I knew who had done them. What you don't know is that the butcher never works alone. He has a silent partner, the assistant, shares in the gore and murder. I didn't feel the need to scare you about him when you worked with us the first time. We were testing the waters with you and Rambo and only had butcher's scent anyway.

"If you had stayed in the hospital under a fake name the other night, you would have never woke up. I guess I should be grateful you are so stubborn. No one on my team would go to a mission injured such as you. They would have simply reported they were injured and I would have excused them, you know this. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want a fuss made, and I was proud of myself for the capture, besides I figured it would be as it always is, I stand and draw them out and then you guys would do the rest. I wasn't thinking about getting hurt, I just didn't want to let you down, I'm sorry."

He sighed, and grew quiet again. "You will be taken to Rangeman later on a gurney, I'm sorry, I know it's embarrassing for you, but you're really not allowed to move much. I've hired a nurse to be with you in your apartment and she will bring Rambo down to us to run and train."

"Thank you, I hate hospitals."

"I know, and you will be released as soon as Bobby and Lester get here." I was so relieved I started to cry. Ranger came over and sat gently beside me. "It's okay, we got him, and he can't get you now."

"It's not that, I just hate to be in the hospital. I miss Rambo and I miss our routine." He managed to get an arm around me and lay back a little. He curled around me without moving me and I finally relaxed. He held me for a few hours and we both slept. I woke up when he moved and when I opened my eyes, Lester and Bobby were there.

"Time to go home." The door opened and four nurse's aides entered and surrounded me. They lifted me onto a gurney and moved me to the ambulance. When we arrived at Rangeman, I was wheeled up to my apartment and helped onto the bed. I sighed; it felt good to be home, in my own bed.

I heard Rambo whine and Ranger came in with Rambo on a leash. Rambo was straining to get to me, but Ranger held him firmly. "Sit or you will leave." Rambo sat. "Now come quietly and gently." Rambo listened and Ranger led him to the side of the bed. Rambo inched his way up so I could pet him, with half his body on the bed, and the other half on the floor. He placed his head beside mine and whined. Ranger helped him to move down a little so I could reach him. Rambo lay under my hand and stayed. I had tears in my eyes when I looked up at Ranger. "Thank you." Ranger nodded and kept a watch on Rambo. After a few minutes, Ranger took the leash off. "Stay." Rambo lay down on the floor beside me and whined, but didn't move.

"He should be fine, but don't let him jar you."

"Okay." I was really embarrassed to have caused so much trouble and was just about to say as much when Ranger said, "No, don't say it, you work here and are entitled to the same care any of my men would receive if they had received the same injuries." He held his hand up, "I know you got hurt working for Vinnie, but, you were hurt again during one of my missions and I take care of my own." With that he left us, turning abruptly away and I heard the door close behind him.

I was miserably bored by the end of the first day. The men all came by, but it was still a long night. I finally slept, but I didn't sleep well. The next day after Rambo was worked and exercised he was returned. He watched both Ghostbusters movies with me, and then we had visitors. My parents and grandma arrived and spent the afternoon with us. Ranger came and saved me at 5:00 and shooed all from my room, saying I needed to rest. The next two weeks were more of the same, with visitors for the day, and alone time at night with Ranger. He didn't say much, just watched whatever I had on the TV, and then when he felt it was time for me to sleep; he would kiss my forehead and leave.

I was finally taken to get my stitches out and I was healed enough for gentle movements. I was lucky, no infection had set in and my wound was healing quickly. Soon, it only itched and I was constantly trying to scratch, but Ranger made Rambo watch me and he would grab my hand when I went to scratch, it was horrible. I think it was worse than the not moving part because I felt like there were bugs all over my stomach and the itching invaded my dreams. I would dream about bugs all over me, waking up screaming. Ranger came in during a napmare, and caught me mid scream.

"Babe, you're okay."

I was still lost in my dream and was trying to swat the bugs. "But they are everywhere." I hit him and he knocked me back to the bed. "Stop it; you'll rip your wound open." I was still swinging and he finally had to capture both my arms and lay on top of me. He pinned my legs and held my arms, and I finally woke up. I was soaked from sweat from my dream and was breathing heavy from my struggle with the bugs. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger.

"Okay now?"

"Yes, sorry it's the itching, it's giving me nightmares about bugs."

His lips lifted into a small smile. He stayed where he was for a minute and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feel of him. It had been so long, and I missed him. His scent was all around me and perhaps drugged me a little.

"I've missed you." I said softly with my eyes still closed. I felt him shift and then he was gone. I opened my eyes and he was standing.

"If you're okay now, I have a meeting." He said looking at his watch.

"Sure, thanks." I moved and swung my legs over the side of the bed. He watched for a second, and then he turned and left.

The tears fell without permission, but I was getting used to them. I got in the shower, and when I got out, I applied the crème the doctor ordered that help keep the itching down. I dressed and decided I needed a walk. I called for Rambo and Tank brought him. He saw my face and was about to ask me a question, but I simply took Rambo's leash and walked to the elevator.

We walked for slowly and for awhile, and I finally stopped at the park down the road and let Rambo run. He jumped at the turtles in the pond and chased a few geese, which I felt a little vindication, and then he finally petered out. He lay at my feet and sighed. I sighed with him and let the evening air wash away the last two weeks of stale air.

I was just getting to my feet when I heard tires squeal from brakes being pressed hard. I turned and looked and there was Morelli. He backed up and parked. He walked towards me in his predator mode, calling all maidens near and far by his sexy Italian swagger, but I was finally immune.

"Hey Cupcake, heard you took a nice swipe from the butcher. How's the wound healing?"

"Good thank you." I looked at him, from the top of his head to his toes and he looked scrumptious. He smiled at me his invitational smile, but I didn't let him continue.

"How's Terry?"

"Terry is on assignment, I'm joining her in a couple of days." He turned a little red, but he knew I knew about him and Terry and he turned off the sex appeal. He became just Joe, my friend. He sat beside me and slung his arm across the back of the bench.

"How are you really?" I heard the real concern in his voice and I lost it. I sobbed against him. He wrapped me in his arms and just held me. It was nice and helped to calm me.

"Better?" I nodded. He wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, it's just been so confining and . . ."

"I know, you hate to have to stay in bed."

"Yes, and Ranger is so strict, I wasn't allowed to even go to the bathroom by myself for two weeks. I'll never get over the embarrassment."

"Cupcake, accidents happen, especially in your line of work." He patted my back a couple more times, and then he stood. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for stopping."

"See ya around." He loped towards his car and I watched my past walk away. We were finally the friends we always should have been, and with time, perhaps best friends. He glanced back after he opened his car door and waved. I waved back and he got in and drove away with a smile on his face that matched mine, happy and relieved.

I called Rambo and he came running over. He had chased some geese right before Morelli had pulled up and was just returning. "Come on, let's go Rambo." We went to Rangeman and I walked right by Ranger and Tank without acknowledging them. I decided that I needed to leave. He's spurned me for the last time. He could take his hot/cold rational ass to his girlfriend from now on, I was done. I heard him call for me, but I continued on to my room.

I jumped into the shower and came out refreshed and began to pack. Probably, I was done with the past mistakes.

I was arranging a load in my truck when I heard him call me. I turned to him briefly, but turned back to arranging my truck. I straightened up and then made my way to my room for the last load. He grabbed my arm as I moved past him, halting me and making me look at him. "What?"

"I said, where do you think you're going, your not healed completely?" His face was dark and furious; I'd never seen him so mad.

I kissed him on the check and cupped his face with my unrestrained hand. "Goodbye Ranger, and thank you for everything, but we're done here." I shook his hand off, and walked away from him. He called after me, but I got in the elevator and the doors closed in his angry face.

I grabbed my last box, and took the stairs, knowing he was in the elevator. I made it to the garage and was just pulling out when he came out of the stairwell. I blew him a kiss as I drove away and watched him put his hands on his hips. I was crying when I left but probably it's for the best. I couldn't go back to the friendship thing with Ranger, I wanted more.

That was two weeks ago. Today, Rambo and I work alone and it hurts, but we deal. I see Ranger and Joe but I wave and move on, not encouraging them in any way. Ranger always looks like he's about to chase after me, Joe still looks relieved and smiles.

Right now, Rambo and I have another repeater, Lenora. Oh boy. I drove to her house and knocked. She had a tasty cake in her hand again, but Rambo growled low in his throat when she lifted her hand. She jumped at the growl and looked down. While she was distracted, I cuffed her and pulled her out. She shrieked when Rambo showed his teeth at her and she knocked me on my ass and climbed over me to get away from him. Rambo caught her pant leg and held her while I got up. I heard laughter and turned towards it. Ranger was leaning against his truck and he was enjoying the show. I turned back and pulled Lenora to my truck; where she practically ran me down to get into the truck.

I walked slowly over to Ranger, wondering what his presence meant, his laughter took me back for a second, and I sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" He looked me over from head to foot and then moved towards me. I put my hands up in defense.

"Don't, no touching." I moved back marginally. "What do you want?" He leaned back against his truck and crossed his arms and legs in his casual sexy way. "To see you and see if you were ready to come home yet?"

"I've found a new home." I went to turn away from him and he stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Babe . . .

"No, enough of this hot and cold shit. I feel like a dam yoyo with you. One minute you have your tongue down my throat, the next you have your hand down someone else's pants. Go take the blond home Ranger; I'm sure she's just what you need." I ripped my arm out of his hand and ran for the truck. I jumped in and took off. He was already in his truck and behind me when I was brave enough to look. I dropped off Lenora, and came out to find him with my dog in his truck. He swept his arm, indicating I join Rambo, but I shook my head. Ranger shut the door and Rambo went nuts.

"He'll eat your truck up, you better let him out."

"I'm due for a new one anyway; he can do what he needs to do, and so will I." He walked slowly towards me, and I backed up toward the station house.

"Stop it," I said with my angry face and tried to go around him. He blocked my path, so I kicked him. He still didn't move. Instead he began to move me towards the wall of the station, trapping me against it. His face was fierce and I knew he was pissed.

"I let you leave and I gave you two weeks to recover from your wounds and figure out what you want. But it's time to come home.

I closed my eyes to hide them. "I can't, I'm sorry." He grabbed me and shook me gently, popping my eyes opened. My startled gaze flew to his. "You will come home; you need me just as much as I need you."

I started shaking my head, but he stopped me by kissing me. He leaned into me and deepened the kiss and I melted against him. I felt my heart start beating again, but then I remembered my vow to not let him do this to me again. I tried to pull back, to end the kiss, but Ranger just shifted his position, moving his lips down my neck. "We will discuss this, here and now, no more running for either of us."

"We need to leave here, it's too public," I said. He sighed then, stepped away from me and propelled me toward his truck. When he reached for the door handle, he stopped and shook his head. "Unbelievable." I looked into the window and had to hold back the laughter. Rambo had completely shredded the front and back seat and was gnawing on the steering wheel. A bark of laughter escaped and Ranger turned to look at me. "That dog is a perfect rendition of you." I must have looked like I was going to ask him what he meant and he said,

"You both have the power to destroy me." He opened the door and Rambo got out. He sat at our feet and looked Ranger in the eye. Rambo would not back down. He growled low in his throat and then looked to me and then back to Ranger.

Ranger sighed and said, "She is unhurt as you can see." Rambo started making noise and it seemed like he was trying to say something, it was cool but made no sense to me. Ranger on the other hand seemed to be understanding him and said, "No, I won't hurt her, I swear it." Rambo looked at him another minute and then got up and walked toward my truck. I turned my head towards Ranger, but he was shaking his head. "The things I do when I'm around you babe." His lips uplifted to a slight smile and his anger seemed to lesson

He led me to my truck and opened the passenger door. He swept his arm for me to get in. "It's my truck, I should drive."

"Give me a break will ya, probably the driving will calm me down?" I humphed and got in. He drove us back to Rangeman and led us up to the seventh floor. We entered the apartment and Ranger went straight to the fridge. He got two Coronas, one for me and one for himself and then indicated I sit in the living room. We both took our beers and sat down.

He turned to look at me and traced my forehead with his finger. I closed my eyes; it had been so long since he had touched me like this. I felt the burn of tears and turned my head. "Look at me." He gently pulled my face back by placing his hand on the side of my jaw. I turned back and my eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I hired Mia, to make you jealous; I swear I didn't sleep with her." He was looking right at me with no disguise and I knew he was telling the truth. "Nothing ever goes right when you are involved. Can you imagine how terrifying that is for a man in my profession? I plan detailed covert operations where every detail means life and death to my team. You are a wild variable, something the military tries to avoid."

"Geez, probably its better I stay away then." I got up and tried to move away, but he grabbed my hand. He got to his feet and moved into me.

"I don't want that anymore," he said and kissed me. He lifted his head and must have liked what he saw because he smiled slightly. "Your reaction to me gives me hope." He kissed me again, this time with tongue and he touched mine and I melted against him. I felt him stir against me, but he pulled back. "I'm sorry; I had to see if I was too late." He moved away to the other side of the couch. "We have to talk first and I don't trust myself, stay over there for a minute."

"I started that search on Morelli after the Abruzzi affair and our night together. I sent you back to Morelli, but if you're honest with yourself, you will admit I never let you go and Morelli only got a small portion of you back?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I knew he wanted confirmation.

"Maybe," I said softly.

"There's no maybe about it. After Scroggs, I've slowly incorporated you into every aspect of my life, save one." His face turned fierce. "I let Morelli continue with you because it was safer for you with him." I started to open my mouth. "We both know I could have had you at anytime, so don't try to deny it."

"Then why after Joe and I were done did the chase from you stop?"

"You presented me with another option to keep you safe when you brought Rambo to train. I saw the perfect opportunity to not only train you, but to keep you safe without having to commit to you. The set up was perfect. I arranged the apartment, the job, and Rambo provided the constant protection. I was finally content you were safe for the first time since I met you. I didn't want to change that. But after awhile, I couldn't stand the friend thing." He shook his head in disgust. "No more touching you and no more waking up with you in my bed. You went back to when you were afraid of me, I couldn't stand it. So, I hired Mia. She was only to make it believable. I watched the video of you watching us and I saw your sparkle die and realized once again, nothing goes as it should with you."

I turned away from him and remembered how distant the gap between us had been and how much I missed us. He wasn't only my friend, he never was. He was always bigger than life to me. I knew he was protective; it's why I didn't tell him I was hurt. He would have pulled me and shelved me and I couldn't have born further separation from him.

"When you were in the hospital, you wouldn't even talk to me." His voice got husky and deep and I turned back to him. "I saw how far the gap had grown between us and realized I had to start the wooing process all over. But I couldn't back track yet. I knew the assistant would come for you and he did." He cleared his throat and continued, "I climbed into that bed with you to talk to you and instead slept for the first time in a week. When I woke up, Lester and Bobby was already in the room and it was time to take you home."

"But you made no move towards me, even after I told you I missed you?"

"Yes, but only after two weeks of silence from you. I couldn't just jump you after that, I felt you needed time to get used to me again."

"But you never said anything, I thought you were just feeling guilty, or protective again." I turned away in frustration and started to pace. "You sat there for two weeks and never said a word."

"Babe, you didn't even look at me for two weeks, if it hadn't been for the nightmare I wouldn't have even known you stilled cared." I stopped pacing and turned back to him.

"I'm not the kind of girl to turn on and off her emotions." I was getting mad now, the last two weeks becoming more like the torture they were for no reason except he was unwilling to share. "All you had to say was that you cared, or that you loved me. Why didn't you?" I yelled.

"Because, I'm an opportunist," he yelled right back. "If you hadn't left we would probably still be dancing around each other. You forced my hand by leaving and I don't like to be maneuvered!" I could see he was spitting mad and his yell was getting louder. But it was sort of turning me on.

"I wasn't maneuvering you, I was protecting myself," I yelled right back at him. I saw him tense and the next moment he leaped over the couch, landing in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and squashed me against him.

"I know it, and I'm sorry," He kissed me again and this time I slid my tongue in his mouth. I was tired of the talk already, my hormones were finally raging again from the argument and I wanted action. I gripped his hair and hung on. He let me go for a few minutes, but I felt him sigh and then he pulled back.

"We have to finish this, I want our relationship clear between us, and no more guess work." He growled and kissed me again. "Tell me you love me, you never said it."

"Well, probably if you would say it right, I would say it back right." I growled back. I kissed him back trying to move us along so I could finally get a dam Ranger orgasm. I was getting desperate and started rubbing against him.

"What do you mean I've never said, I've told you on several occasions I love you?" He pointed at the door. "I distinctly remember telling you at that very door I loved you and you walked away, right back to Morelli after the danger was over." He moved away angrily, this time he started to pace. "I was always just a little bit unsure of how you felt. I knew I had you sexually, but I never knew where I stood in your emotions." He stopped and looked at me and I knew he was waiting.

"How could you not know that I love you?" I was shaking my head. "I was hysterical when you were shot by Scroggs saving me!" I started pacing too. "I'm sure you heard about the oxygen and not hearing anything until I was told you was okay. It took Morelli fifteen minutes to calm me down enough to even listen to him. Of course I love you. Probably, I've loved you from the beginning, but it's your own fault I never told you because when you told me you loved me, you qualified it and said all of you love me, you made it a group thing." I was waving my arms and sputtering my words and I was sounding just a tad hysterical again.

"Why would it be my fault? I have never kept my feelings from you a secret; even Scroggs knew for crap sakes, he had a dam album of my feelings plastered page after page. I was sure you knew after that! And no one told me about after I was shot, I was unconscious. You do remember that?"

"Boy you don't know much, women need to be told!" I grabbed my hair in frustration. "This all could have been avoided if we had both just opened our mouths."

He came back over and grabbed me, yanking me against him and crushed his mouth to mine. He growled and I felt his chest rumble against me. "I love you and only you." He kissed me again, taking us deeper towards the line that would finally stop the talk. "I have loved you from the day you walked into that café and sat down." He pulled on my shirt and I heard a rip and then the shirt was gone. "I loved you the night you chose Morelli over me." He kissed down my neck and then pulled my bra off, up over my head. His eyes glittered. "I loved you the night we made our deal and I warned you I would make you forget Morelli. I know I succeeded because you are here where you belong." His mouth closed over my breast and almost fainted. He licked his way back up to mouth. "I have loved you always and this time, you're not going anywhere." He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. He showed me how much he loved me, over and over. Probably oral communication is more clarifying, but geez, I prefer Ranger's method.


End file.
